Ailee Claire
Description Character Name: Ailee Claire Handle: Quisalas Selene Division: Freelanders Guild: Tuatha'an Place of Birth/Raising: Transient Physical Description: Long black hair, pale blue eyes, 17 years old, 5'3" and 120 pounds. While no longer the gangly thin of a teen, Ailee is only warmly curved in the hips. She has features that are hard to place to a single nationality, a sign of the mixed heritage that comes from the Tuatha'an traveling so much and taking on new members from all over the world. She has a delicate face with clearly defined eyebrows that are a touch too thick. Her skin tone is a warmly tanned, from time spent outdoors so much and probably related to some Southern blood in her. Like all Tinkers, she dresses in brightly colored fabrics, usually layers of thin fabrics. She favors the color blue and will usually wear many shades of it at a time. Personality: Ailee always considered herself a simple girl with simple desires: to grow up and have a family in peace. She believes int he Way of the Leaf like some people believe the sun will come up tomorrow: it's just a simple fact of how the world works - or should. She was blessed to have grown up in a tribe of Tuatha'an that had never been troubled by anything more violent than a firm request to leave the city once the inevitable rumors of theft and child stealing came up. When she is taken from her home, it forces her to grow up in ways she never would have if she had been left at peace with her family. She finds within her, eventually, a strong resilience and pride in her people and their Way. Character History: Ailee was born within the Tinkers, and all she has known of the world was kept within their sheltered and transient existence. Like all Tuatha'an, her parents sing most of the time and Ailee was found to have a particularly sweet voice when she was a child. As she aged and her voice changed from the high, clear note of a girl to the lower, warmer tones of womanhood, her voice was still pretty, but not nearly as impressive as it had been when she was about 7 years old. While she missed being given special showcase for songs whenever two of the traveling people met up, she found the other changes brought about by growing older to be compensation enough. She had been favored by the Light by wide hips that would bring many children into the world and breasts that, while not large, would serve to feed her children when she had them. First, however, she would learn how to keep hearth and home and win a man. Tuatha'an always welcomed visitors to their fires and their wagons, especially when someone was particularly interested in trading their wares and giving their voice to song. When a Tairen merchant haggled and bargained with them long into the evening, he was invited to sleep beside their fires rather than making the journey back to his home that night. It was three days later that a very groggy Ailee woke up, tied tightly and bound in what was apparently the swaying bottom of a ship. She freed herself by using a sword to cut the ropes that bound her, something a Tuatha'an should never have done. The ship capsized and she found herself in the water. With the help of some of the wood from the broken ship, she managed to kick her way to what she hoped was shore. When morning came the next day, she found herself on a long expanse of very cold beach. She stepped out into the world and began to try and make her way back home. Category:Freelanders Bios Category:Biographies